


Hickey Bonding

by Johnlock55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Advice, Family Chats, Family Fluff, Hickies, M/M, Other, Strider Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: Dave comes home covered in hickies and talks too Bro.





	Hickey Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of an RP that I did on MSPARP with a Bro. So credit too the Bro dialogue (not actions) goes too whoever that was. Thanks for the RP stranger, I liked it enough too make it into a fanfiction.
> 
> Also I'm hoping with the new Hiveswap game that some of the Homestuck fandom will resurge. Come say hey too me on my tumblr which is Karkalicious101 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy my writing and RP, feel free too point out mistakes.

Dave just got home. A bit past midnight, covered in hickies. He was smirking in satisfaction too himself as he locked the door behind him and turned on the light, giving Bro his first look at him.

Bro whistled and smirked at him, “Damn, so who is it?”

Dave wasn’t expecting bro too be awake and tried, valiantly too avoid the question, “... Someone. He’s short, wears glasses. I’m just gonna leave ya guessing. But ya know him.”

“Is it that John dork?” Bro questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

Dave, dodging the assumption said, “Maybe. Possibly. It could quite definitely be him. But I’m not saying that it’s certainly him.”

“Yes because you have many friends with black hair.” Bro commented.

“I didn’t say he had black hair... did I?” Dave said, questioning himself.

Bro points to a spot on Dave's shirt where there’s a small patch of short black hair, “You didn't but your clothes did.”

“... Oh. Okay fine mister detective guy, it was John. Happy?” Dave grumbled.

“Yes actually, I wouldn't mind him in the family.” Bro replied.

Dave blushes behind his shades, “Oh my god Bro. I... didn’t mention anything about getting married. ... Do you think... never mind.” Dave said, wanting too ask if Bro thought that John might want too but disregarding the notion.

“You want to marry him though, it's written all over your face, you didn't have to say shit. Am I wrong?” Bro said

“... Okay so what if I do, its not like I’ve been crushing on him for god knows how long, but for all I know he’s just gonna leave so trying not ta get my hopes up ya know bro?” Dave said, slightly sarcastic at the start but leading into a tone that said, ‘no matter what I do he’s probably gonna leave, they always do’.

“You know you want to; you're just a coward.” Bro teased.

“... We’ve been together for a few weeks and he still sometimes says that he isn’t sure if he’s gay so I think I’ve got the right fucking idea of not getting my hopes up bro, that doesn’t make me a coward, that makes me kinda smart.” Dave rambled.

“Doesn't what you two did prove anything? You're just looking for excuses too not get attached.” Bro said, though if he was honest he was in no position too talk. 

“It was our first time today, I’m hoping that it changed his mind about being completely straight, and so what if I’m looking for excuses, I don’t wanna be hurt by my idiot best friend who can’t make up his damn mind.” Dave grumbled

“Then take a chance, you can't wait around forever and you know it.” Bro commented.

“... Once he decides that he’s a little bit gay... then I’ll take the chance on him... I know that I can’t wait forever but I don’t wanna fall further in love with a guy who is straight bro. You understand?” Dave asked.

“... Yeah fine, but from the looks of you he's decided.” Bro said with a smirk.

Dave blushes and grins, “I fucking hope so. He passed out before we could talk and I had too get back before curfew but I hope he’s decided that he’s at least bisexual. Cause Jesus fucking Christ I think I’m in love with him bro.” Dave mumbled hopefully.

“I'm pretty sure fucking you makes him at least a bit gay.” Bro mused.

“... True. It seemed like he liked it at the time.” Dave smirks and blushes a bit more admitting that.

“So ask him.” Bro said.

“I will, when he wakes up. Thanks bro.” Dave mumbled with a tiny, barely there smile.

“Anytime squirt.” Bro said before Dave said good night and went into his room, collapsing in his bed with a happy grin.


End file.
